little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
A Happy Ending (Petunia version)
Later, as the sun began to slowly rise near the beach, Petunia was watching Toothy, who was still knocked out from a rock with a sad look on her face. In her mind, she thought she would never see Toothy again. Timothy and Piglet were watching her as she watched him. Timothy gave out a sigh before talking with Piglet. "She really does love him, doesn't she, Piglet?" asked Timothy. Piglet nodded in agreement. "Well, it's like I always say, Your Highness." he said, looking at Timothy, who looked back at him with a look, "Children, even yourself, got to be free to lead their own lives." "You always say that?" Timothy asked. Piglet nervously shrugged off the comment as he looked at his boss. But Timothy didn’t get furious and instead sighed. "Then I guess there's just one problem left." he said, glancing at the pig. "And what's that, Your Highness?" Piglet asked, looking up. "How much I'm going to miss her." replied Timothy. Piglet looked at Timothy with confusion, but before he could question him, The trident glowed in the Prince's hands as he gently set it down into ocean, sending rose gold ripples throughout the ocean as they sparkled and began to go towards the rock Petunia was sitting on while he pointed it towards her. When Petunia noticed the glow, she looked down and smiled realizing what was going on. Soothing tinkling in her scales as they gently melted to fur, her tail again changing into a pair of normal skunk legs and a normal skunk tail. She looked towards Prince Timothy and Piglet, who are smiling at her before she started moving towards the beach. As Toothy started to wake up and shake his head, he opened his eyes. He then saw Petunia starting to come out of the water once again a normal skunk! Wearing a baby blue glittering tank dress and a matching flower that shimmered in the sunlight like the sea itself! Instead of swimming, Petunia walked, that's right, walked, to Toothy. With true happiness in his heart, An ecstatic smile formed on Toothy's face. Upon seeing his true love, Toothy ran to Petunia, lifted her off the ground while twirling her a bit, and lands her on her bare feet. Then the male purple beaver and the female blue skunk hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Toothy and Petunia looked at each other with love in their eyes, and they finally shared their first kiss. A wedding celebration was quickly put together on the wedding ship, and everyone was participating. From the people of Toothy’s kingdom, to the mer-animals from the oceans, this was a big party. Toothy was now wearing his lavender ball coat with golden epaulettes and buttons, purple pants with golden lining, white opera gloves, grape boots, and golden crown with amethysts on his head, and Petunia was wearing a long, flowing, white wedding dress with short, puffy sleeves, a gray brim on her neckline, and a white sash wrapped around her chest (similar to Snow White's wedding dress), white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a blue bow on the chest, a gold crown on her head, white stockings, and matching ballet slippers, along with a transparent matching wedding veil. Patch came in between them. "H-Hey!" he laughed, "Looks like the bride and groom got married after all!" They turned, and the crowd applauded with joy, happy that Petunia and Toothy became husband and wife. Big Mama, filled with emotion, cried tears of joy into her handkerchief. In the ocean, several mermice, including Timothy and his other sisters watched and smiled. Petunia's friends and sisters waved as the mice on the ship greeted the mermice. Kaa lifted Bambi and Thumper so Petunia could kiss her dearest friends on each nose, and she ruffled Kaa's head. After Petunia did so, Bambi said, "Goodbye, Petunia. Are Thumper and I still your best friends?" Petunia chuckled. "Always, Bambi." Kaa lowered Bambi and Thumper as they waved goodbye to her. Kaa winked at her with a smile as he flew towards the ocean. "Thanks, Kaa!" called Thumper. "You're welcome, pals." said Kaa. On the wedding cake, Piglet hugged the two figurines of Toothy and Petunia and was about to cry tears of joy and sniffled, but his happiness turned into fear as he noticed Chief McBrusque nearby, ready to strike with his cleaver. Piglet screamed and jumped off the 7-layered cake. McBrusque lifted his knife and angrily sliced the cake in half, McBrusque chased after Piglet, throwing the knife at him. Piglet ran, trying to get away from the insane chef. McBrusque tried slicing the pig, but missed. Piglet came to a rope and saw that it connected to a suspended beam, and he got an idea. Just as McBrusque came running towards him yelling, Piglet smiled as he cut the rope with the scissors, getting the beam to smash McBrusque in the face, leaving only a few of his teeth as he collapsed onto the ground. Piglet laughed and dove into the water, doing a victory dance and meeting up with Kaa, Bambi, and Thumper. "Yes!" he exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you." At that moment, Petunia came up to the ship's side railing. Timothy then came up to the side of the ship, and he made a column of water rise up to Petunia's level to them. Then he hugged Petunia happily as an unseen chorus began vocalizing. "I love you, Timothy." said the female blue skunk. Chorus: Now we can walk Now we can run Now we can stay all day in the sun Timothy smiled at his sister before turning to Toothy. He smiled and bowed before the prince, bidding him a farewell. Timothy nodded back to him, accepting Toothy as a brother-in-law. He turned back to Petunia and bid her goodbye as his wave lowered him back to the ocean. Petunia blew her brother a kiss. Toothy walked up to Petunia as they both waved to the citizens of Atlantica. Chorus: Just you and me And I can be Part of your world Timothy Q. Mouse swung his trident across the sky, and what followed was a rainbow with lots of glitter as the ship sailed off. As a few vocals were singing along with the music, some of the mermice dove back into the water. Toothy then took Petunia's hand, and they looked at each other one more time. Toothy and Petunia kissed once again. The End A Christopher Storm Production Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:Songs Category:Spin-offs